The present invention relates to an inhaler device.
Inhaler devices for inhaling the contents of a capsule, for medical uses, are already known.
Available inhalers, however, are not fully satisfactory from an operating and economic standpoint and, accordingly, they would be susceptible to improvements.
In fact prior inhaler devices are very complex construction-wise, and accordingly very expensive and, moreover, they are affected by frequent operating malfunctions.